


Keystrokes And Gunshots

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Minor Violence, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is a spy and Brendon is his tech guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keystrokes And Gunshots

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Brencer where brendon is the tech guy and spencer is an agent. They go to undercover together.

Brendon frantically types on his tablet while Spencer reloads his handgun. “What the fuck is going on? This was supposed to be recon!”

"Calm down, B. Sometimes shit gets a little complicated in the field." Spencer says, edging around the corner carefully.

Brendon follows him, still typing. “Yeah, well, I don’t exactly get out into the field much, you know?”

"I know. That’s why you’re with me." Spencer aims and shoots a guard without even pausing.

Brendon squeaks a little and hugs his tablet. “There’s a reason the Director made me a tech guy and not an agent!”

"I know. It’s because Wentz knew you’d be flaily." Spencer takes out two more guards and drags Brendon down the hall. 

"I am not!" Brendon glares and then ducks behind Spencer when more gunfire breaks out.

Spencer doesn’t spare him a glance. “Come on. We need to get out of here. Did you get the map pulled up yet?”

Brendon hands him the tablet when they round the corner and it’s clear. Spencer scans it briefly and then hands it back. “We’re not far.”

"Oh good. I’d like to get back to the lab now. Before I die." Brendon says.

"I haven’t lost anyone yet. I’m not going to start now." Spencer rolls his eyes.

Brendon opens his mouth to retort, but an explosion cuts him off and he clings to Spencer. 

"Definitely time to go." Spencer nods and practically carries Brendon out of the bunker.


End file.
